The goat of this program is to develop and prepare skilled, science-based surgeons for productive academic careers focusing on trauma and burn care. To accomplish this goal, we believe that trainees should be placed in basic- science oriented laboratories conducting investigations of clinically pertinent questions. The experience provided is designed to educate the trainee in the rigors of the applied scientific method, instill a respect for biological systems and endow them with the curiosity and tools to explore all potential avenues of investigation for problem-solving. We believe that the principles of scientific research and experimental methodology can best be taught in a setting where these are the primary activities of the participants, while providing experiences which can be incorporated into their already established, clinically applicable framework. We also will stress that all trainees will be exposed to a wide array of techniques and approaches, including, but not limited to animal models, molecular biology, immunology and physiology. This proposal requests five years of support for post-doctoral fellows to spend two years in an academic environment to develop physician-scientists interested in trauma / critical care research. We are requesting 3 trainees with two years' relevant postdoctoral experience to enter the program in the first year, with 3 more to be added in the second year, for a total of 6. Candidates for the program will be recruited nationally and from various NJMS departments, generally after their second post-graduate year. Trainees will work and study with a multidisciplinary group of faculty members, most of whom have been working together for many years. The basic training core consists primarily of course work, seminars, lectures, trainee presentations and meetings. For the bench research component, a trainee is directly responsible for a primary project that he or she may propose or may be assigned. Trainees also participate in research projects of other trainees and investigators, and cooperation in research is emphasized. Atl projects proceed under the close tutelage of a scientific mentor, and with the collaboration of other program faculty members. This training grant will take advantage of a diversified set of projects led by funded and established investigators, all of whom are intimately related to trauma and inflammation research. There is an Executive Advisory Committee to provide the principal investigator with advice and reviews of all aspects of the program. The training faculty has worked together for many years as evidenced by joint publications and grants and is enthusiastically looking forward to developing physician-scientists in the important area of trauma and critical care.